Kissu
by Calico Neko
Summary: Little Kouki is curious. How does the kiss feel like? So he asks his friends, but gets more answers from his teacher. (Kindergarten teacher! Tetsuya) [one shot for Jail)


It's because of Papa Junpei and Mama Riko, the biological parents of Kouki.

The clock pointed at 10 pm when Kouki woke up wanting to go pee. Albeit he's only 5 years old, he's not afraid anymore to go to the toilet by himself. Rubbing him eyes, he crossed the living room where the light was still on and television was sounding a night-drama show. Kouki knew it as one of the Korean drama that his Mama loved so much.

Just when he came back from the toilet, Kouki saw his Papa and Mama cuddling on the sofa. Soft chattering and giggling could be heard from both adults. He didn't realize it at first because he's too sleepy. Then Kouki smiled thinly seeing his parents because they were the kind of parents who never showed their lovey-dovey action. It's something new for Kouki.

And really a something new one for Kouki when Papa Junpei cupped Mama Riko's jaw and then planted a quick peck on her lips. She giggled while giving a pinch on his waist, but replied the kiss by giving an embrace.

The 5 years old boy blushed. He knew about that scene from his friends in kindergarten, but seeing it in live, was giving a different impact for him.

"Kissu..." whispers the boy as he walked to his room. "How does it feel like?"

He'd ask his friends tomorrow.

.

**KuroBasu **© **Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

**Kissu **© **Calico Neko**

.

Kindergarten was a place where children could express themselves, including playing hide and seek, making gravity on the wall, stealing your friends bento, even tackling your sensei's legs. Everyday would always be a new day for them, would be different history for their future.

It's the break time. When almost everybody had been outside, Kouki was still searching for a piece of paper and pen. Thank goodness, he could find a wrapping-paper and crayon from someone's bag. Kouki could use them to note the answers. Whoever the owner was, Kouki would return it in other time. Please note: if he remembered.

Walking outside the classroom and forgetting his lunch box (since he had a big question in his mind), Kouki looked around. Several friends of his were playing with others, but several of them were just by himself. Sometimes kids loved their own world.

And one of that 'just by himself' friend (Kouki didn't want to say him as a loner) was Seijuurou. Kouki seldom talked with him because from his cat-eyes Seijuurou was a like-to-be-alone type. Kouki almost never saw him with someone else. However, since the red boy from the rich family was the smartest in this kindergarten, Kouki decided to ask him. He's sure he could give him a good answer.

Groggily, Kouki approached him who read a thick novel, a mystery one.

"Ano, Seijuurou-kun," the said boy raised his head up, showing his red beads that made Kouki jump in surprise. Now he probably knew why he's often alone.

Closing his novel, Seijuurou asked, "Yes, may I help you?" As expected of the prestigious son, he knew how to 'talk'.

Almost on scare, since he knew his reason to talk with him was kind of unique, Kouki asked, "Ano, Seijuurou -kun, do you know how the kiss feels like?"

Seijuurou's jaw dropped for a second before his lips plastered a rare smile, which unfortunately Kouki stated as a spooky smile. "Why do you want to know?" Kouki only shrugged. He couldn't say he saw his parents kissing, right?"

"Alright, I'll tell you."

By tell was by cupping Kouki's cheeks. The brunet only "Eh?"-ed in confuse feeling the heat of the other's hands. Then Seijuurou moved his face closer. Kouki could see how the red eyes seeing him without a single blink. The eyes were like a cat who wanted to prey a mouse.

A sweat dropped from his temple when Seijuurou's fresh breath brushed Kouki's face. Before the face could get any closer, Kouki had moved backward and then ran. Mouse just fled from cat.

Taking out his wrapping paper and crayon, Kouki wrote: _1. Kissu feels scary_.

.

Kouki's breaths were ragged. It'd been a while since his fast run. But no, he couldn't rest before he got other answers. Just by then, he spotted one of his other classmates. Kenichi who sometimes was being called as Gorilla-kun, ate his melon bread alone. Kouki didn't care about the Gorila-kun or such because Kenichi was such a good kid. He liked helping Kouki who often got bullied.

"Kenichi-kun, do you know how the kissu feels like?"

Kenichi's eyes widened, a bite of melon bread choked on his throat, his eyes revealed a bead of tear.

Kouki went panic, but fortunately, Kenichi could swallow the piece.

"Kouki is so mean! You know they always call me Gorilla-kun! Nobody wants to kiss me! Sobs! How can I tell you the feel if I know I won't get a kissu?!"

Then Kenichi, and his melon bread, left the stunned Kouki.

On his wrapping paper, Kouki wrote: _2. Kissu means experience._

.

He had gotten two answers, but he's still unsatisfied. He wanted more answers.

Then he saw the trio. Daiki, Satsuki, and Taiga. Those three were neighbor and very close to each other. Satsuki was like the beautiful mother between the three, while Taiga was the dependable son and Daiki was the brat. He loved making scenes. Kouki remembered Tetsuya-sensei nagged at him because he climbed the kindergarten's roof.

"Satsuki-san." The pinketted smiled nicely at Kouki, making him blush. "Ano, do you know how the kissu feels like?"

Now it's Satsuki's time to giggle while hiding her blush. "Kouki-kun is so sly." She laughed again, kind of music for the boys. Clearing her throat, she replied, "I don't know, Kouki-kun. But I'd seen Fiona kiss Shrek. It must be really nice."

When Satsuki was still in her train of fantasy, Kouki wrote: _3. Kissu is nice._

However, when Kouki wanted to say his thanks, Daiki had cut him off.

"Kissu is not nice. It's gross. It tasted like a cat food."

"Eh? How did you know, Daiki-kun?" Kouki asked as he wrote: _4. Kissu is gross _and _5: Kissu equals cat food_.

"Because that's how Taiga's lips tasted like."

Both Satsuki and Taiga smacked Daiki's head. That minute the four kids knew about Daiki's biggest secret, he had kissed Taiga when the red had slept. Daiki said he's curious about kissing. Satsuki was really disappointed for knowing this. She said, "Dai-chan leaves me! I wanna kissu, too!"

Satsuki cried and Kouki leaved them while writing: _6: Kissu gives tears_.

.

Six answers were in his hand already and it gave him a bright smile. Thanks to this, Kouki didn't see his surrounding. He didn't realize that one of his classmates was running to his standing place. They bumped and felt to the ground, making some dirt on their pants.

"Ah, sorry, Kouki!" He's Shinji, the meow-boy of the kindergarten. He was always cheerful and nice to everybody. Albeit he's just five, he had a lot of fans already, and they were the mothers.

"Ah, no. I'm sorry, Shinji-kun. I didn't see you."

Shinji went up and he saw the wrapping paper that accidentally slipped from Kouki's hand when they bumped. He grabbed it and read the letters. Shinji couldn't hide his laugh.

"Kouki, what is this?"

"Oh, I just wanna know about how the kiss feels like. Ne, did Shinji-kun know how?"

Instead of giving him answer, Shinji prefer gave him action. He cupped Kouki's cheeks with his tiny hands and then landed a quick peck on both of Kouki's cheeks. Just after he did that, Shinji waved at him. A bright meow-smile plastered on his lips, making his face bright in cheerfulness.

Kouki rub his cheeks as he wrote: _7. Kissu makes smile_ and _8. Kissu __cheers__ you up_.

.

And the brunet really smiled, thanks to Shinji. But it didn't last longer.

Shougo, one of those who 'loved' bullying Kouki, snatched the wrapping paper from Kouki's hand. Kenichi wasn't beside him, he wouldn't be helped.

"Shougo-kun, please give it back!" Useless, Shougo was taller and bigger than he was, it's just too easy for him to make Kouki beg for the paper back. Seeing the other's mercy face was always entertaining him.

"Oh~, Kouki wants to know about kissu?" Beside him, Kouki got pushed. For the second time, his bottom met with the ground. "Okay, Shougo-sensei will give you answer."

Kouki was still struggling on the ground when a pair of hands cupped his face. Eyes were blinking when he saw the very close gap of Shougo's face, Kouki could see a teasing yet evil smile on his lips.

And then...

BAM

Shougo banged his face against Kouki's. Forehead, nose, lips, or could be said the whole face, were throbbing in pain. Kouki almost sobbed, but he tried his best for not doing so because Shougo would bully him more.

On his wrapping paper that Shougo threw to its owner, (the gray head laughed franticly when he was leaving the brunet) Kouki wrote: _9. Kissu feels hurt._

.

The brunet rubbed his face. It still hurt. That Shougo really knew how to make the other in pain. Kouki swore he would be stronger and revenge this kindergarten time. Years were fine, as long the gray one could feel pain either.

Then the other brunet found Kouki, who closed his eyes but hands raised high.

"Kouki, what are you doing?" His voice wasn't clear, but Kouki knew who he was.

"Ah, Shige-kun." The name was Shigehiro, the big fan of grape-flavored chu-chu popsicle, could be seen by the third ones of the chu-chu. "I'm not doing anything." Shigehiro only "Hm ..."-ed as he sucked his popsicle in.

However, seeing Kouki who rubbed his face, had built Shigehiro's curiosity. He approached the other and saw at his face. "Ah, your lips are bleeding."

Kouki went panic again. It must be thanks to Sgougo. Kouki's afraid if the blood would drop to his uniform. Mama Riko would be mad.

Just when the shorter brunet searched for a tissue, Shigehiro had been inserting his 'still a half chu-chu popsicle' into Kouki's mouth. The cold and sweet sensation met with his lips.

"Cold can heal your wound."

After giving a quick ruffle on the other's hair, Shigehiro left Kouki who enjoyed his chu-chu.

If only Kouki knew about indirect kiss, he would have written new answers on his wrapping-paper.

_10. Kissu feels cold_, _11. Kissu tastes sweet_, and _12._ _Kiss feels wet_

Since he didn't know about it, nine answers were enough to satisfy him. Kouki walked inside the class with a happy heart.

.

.

.

"Kouki-kun, Sensei wants to talk with you."

Kouki gulped. It had been five minutes since the kindergarten class over, but Tetsuya-sensei exclusively called his name. This was the first time Kouki had an eye-to-eye meeting without anybody else.

Kouki walked closer hiding his face from the older. "Yes, Sensei."

Knowing his student was afraid, Tetsuya-sensei patted the brunet's head. "Don't be afraid. Sensei just wants to ask you something." His brown eyes glittered. Kids were so innocent toward their feeling. "Shinji-kun told me Kouki-kun asked him about kissu. May I know why you want to know?"

Kouki's eyes became bigger. Tetsuya-sensei sensed that as a fright.

However, it's not only Kouki, but also Tetsuya-sensei. His grip above his student's shoulder became tighter. The blue-sky-colored-hair sensei had a bad feeling when Shinji told him about this case. He'd be drown into the depth of agony if his mind was right; a mind where Kouki watched a mature movie and asked about the kiss. If it's true, he'd be claimed as the fail and bad teacher.

And Kouki still gave him silence. Though he didn't want to, Tetsuya-sensei gulped his saliva.

"Kouki-kun?"

The older asked again, hoping for a good reply.

"I saw Papa Junpei kiss Mama Riko. I'm curious about the kissu ... So I asked the others."

Tetsuya sighed in relief getting a good reply, but several parts of his heart cried sadly. One of his students had wanted to know about kiss, it's a big step to approach the adult world. Seeing them growing up was something frightened for almost every teachers.

Tetsuya smiled at Kouki, stating he's not mad. "What do you want to know kiss? Don't worry, you can ask me." The soft touches on his head made Kouki raise his head up and smiled.

"I'm curious about how the kissu feels like." Taking his wrapping-paper out of his pocket, Kouki told his sensei about what he had gotten. "I asked the other and this was what I got, Sensei."

Tetsuya took the paper and read one by one carefully. He really couldn't hide his smile. That's why he loved children so much. They knew, could feel, honest, innocent, and lovable. Just by few experiences, they had gotten a lot of things.

"Sensei will give you the rest."

Standing on his knees, Tetsuya approached his student's face closer. For several seconds, Tetsuya's lips met with Kouki's forehead. A full of feeling kiss he gave for his student. Kouki himself only closed his eyes, he could feel something inside his chest.

"But I don't know what it is, Sensei," said the brunet as he clenched his chest. "I don't know what to call it, but I like it. It's like when Papa Junpei and Mama Riko kiss me."

"And you are right, Kouki-kun. That was what I call as parents love," Tetsuya said as he went up, didn't forget to pat the brunet's hair. "But it will be a different kind of love when you've met your beloved one."

Kouki tilted his head. Confuse could be reflected from his eyes. "But I love Sensei."

"No, it's more complicated than the parents love. And it will be more complicated," Tetsuya took Kouki's hand and brought it to his student's left chest, where the heart was standing behind it, "for your heart. Nine words wouldn't be enough to describe them."

"I'm scared ..." whined the boy, "But I wanna feel it. When I can feel it, Sensei? I really can't wait!"

Excitement crossed his face, making his sensei smile again. "In times. When you can stand with your own foot and when you have gotten stronger."

"But I'm standing on my foot, Sensei." Ah, Tetsuya forgot that he spoke with the five years old boy. "Sensei have that beloved person?"

Kuroko nodded while smiling thinly, remembering his spoiled blonde boyfriend in the west side of this earth. His job as pilot made them have a long distance communication. They only met about once or twice every month.

"Did Sensei kiss your beloved, too? How does it feel like?" Kouki took his wrapping paper from Tetsuya's hand, ready to write number 11 after writing _10. Kiss is unknown_.

Grabbing his bag, Tetsuya said, "Kiss feels warm."

Kouki had eleven answers now. And just like Tetsuya said earlier, in times Kouki would get more than 20 of answers, or maybe hundreds. This time was Tetsuya's time to guide them, directing them to the bright and full of love future. It's Tetsuya's job to intertwine his hand with them and lead them forward.

* * *

**A/N: **Even though I'm not sure if it's your taste or not, but I'll present this one shot for you, Jail. Happy belated sweet 16, dear. Blow kisses for you ^^  
About Kuroko's lover, I bet you guys knew the person, right?  
Sorry for the mistakes and thank you for reading. Feedback, please!


End file.
